


kiss me like the world is gonna disappear

by lilsoftgay



Series: writers month 2020 <3 [4]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, idek, the idea was a lot better in my head, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsoftgay/pseuds/lilsoftgay
Summary: To: Kirby || Morning. Or afternoon, I guess.---writer's month 2020 - day 4 : long distance relationship
Relationships: Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington
Series: writers month 2020 <3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861795
Kudos: 10
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	kiss me like the world is gonna disappear

**Author's Note:**

> i'm. not even sure what this is. the idea was a lot better in my head but hey at least i wrote something so i'm proud of myself
> 
> title is from so far away by mary lambert

Sitting on the bed lightly, Fallon grabbed her phone from her nightstand and sighed as the screensaver was lit up - Sam had caught her mid-laugh with a smile so bright it looked like she’d put a filter on it, while Kirby with her sunglasses about to fall off her head kissed her cheek, on a beach somewhere along the west coast of Canada last summer.

It had been a while since they’d been so carefree, sand-crusted, tanned. Happy. 

Kirby wanted to stay. Something about the kindness of strangers, actual seasons beyond just ‘Atlanta’s disgusting heat’ , and no one knowing her past. 

Fallon, despite her smiles and shrieks of laughter throughout their stay at their cabin, couldn’t wait to be back home. 

The home felt a little too big, a little too empty now. 

She pulled the phone out of the charger, probably a little too hard for the cable’s liking, and sighed heavily as she scrambled to get dressed for the day. 

\---

Kirby stretched in her sleep, reaching an arm out to her left, where her fia-... where the bed was empty and cold like it had been for months now. 

Kirby woke up instantly, already in a bad mood, feeling robbed of those usual few seconds of joy she reveled in each morning before she was fully awake. 

With a sigh, Kirby pushed herself out of bed and tugged at the sheets, smoothing the pillow out with her hand. 

She didn’t bother getting dressed, there wasn’t much point in it anyway. She spent the first part of her morning staring out of the window at the expanse of green, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

Homesick. 

\---

From: Kirby || Morning 

\---

Fallon closed her eyes, leaning back in her chair and ignoring the meeting going on around her. Someone would catch her up later, surely. 

She waited for the oscillating fan to direct a blast of frigid cold air directly at her face, and pictured herself on the Canadian beach with Kirby. 

Red hair and brown curls flying around in the wind, Kirby crashing into her as she tripped in the sand for the fourth time, their lips meeting. Kirby kissing her until the rest of the world was a blur that she couldn’t even think about. 

“Fallon? Earth to Fallon?” 

With a deep sigh, she pulled herself up in her chair, leaning her elbows onto the obnoxiously large mahogany table her father had picked out for the conference room. “I agree with Culhane’s idea.” 

\---

To: Kirby || Morning. Or afternoon, I guess.

\---

Pushing her untouched salad away from her, and finding Kirby’s number in her phone, Fallon padded her laptop’s trackpad angrily until her Fliqlo screensaver showed the timestamp. 

She wondered what Kirby would be up to, shaking her head when she couldn’t picture anything she might be doing. 

To: Kirby || What are you up to?  
Delivered 1:46pm ✔️

Fallon sighed when Kirby didn’t immediately open the messages, but reminded herself it had taken her well over 2 hours to reply to Kirby’s own good morning message earlier that day. 

She shook her head, waking up her computer screen fully to glance at her calendar. 

Of course the stupid re-launch party her dad was throwing had to be tonight. She tipped her head back, cursing herself for forgetting about it in the first place. 

Biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from crying in frustration, Fallon stared at her screen, quickly deleted the message she’d sent without thinking, and replaced it with another. 

\--

Kirby sat sprawled out on the couch eating ice cream, captivated somewhere in the middle of the third season of Stranger Things. 

She vaguely registered something beeping, but when the kids on screen screamed, she told herself it was just the weird new microwave whining at her for the popcorn she’d made earlier. 

From: Fallon || What are you up to?  
From: Fallon || [Deleted]  
From: Fallon || Are you still coming tonight?

\--

“Where’s your fiancée?” 

Fallon glared at the man in front of her. Some man or other her father worked with, but judging from the brown fake suede shoes he’d paired with the black pin-stripe suit he must have borrowed from someone half a size smaller than him, he couldn’t have been anyone that important. 

“Nowhere you’ll be.” Fallon winked at him, turning away before he could see the grimace on her face at how stupid the answer sounded even to her own ears. 

She grabbed a glass of champagne from the nearest server’s tray, downing it, and grabbing two more, weaving her way around the party trying to avoid any more awkward conversations. 

“Sam! Thank God, finally someone I don’t completely loathe.” 

“It’s great to see you too, Fallon.” Sam rolled his eyes good naturedly, his voice showing no trace of annoyance. “You look stunning.” 

There was an awkward pause as Sam glanced behind Fallon, then back at her, studying the bags under her eyes and the deep wrinkle between her brows. “Kirby didn’t come?” 

Fallon downed both glasses of champagne in her hands. And the one Sam had been holding, just for good measure. 

\---

From: Kirby || Sorry. Love you. 

\---

Hours later, too many hours later, Fallon sank into bed, exhausted. Kicking off her high heels into some corner of her room and only half bothering to change out of the cocktail dress she didn’t even like, scratching softly at her skin where the sequins in the pattern had been irritating her all night. 

She stretched her limbs out before curling into a ball and turning on her side to face Kirby. 

Kirby, who was already fast asleep, and probably off in some happy Fallon-less dreamland somewhere in Canada. 

She almost wished she hadn’t kicked up such a fuss when Kirby wanted to stay in Canada. Hadn’t caused an argument so big Kirby had all but thrown her ring into the ocean, hadn’t dragged her back to the heat and societal pressures of Atlanta. 

The only thing worse than Kirby living 2,500+ miles apart from her was Kirby living three feet apart and still feeling just as far away.

**Author's Note:**

> i like twists. hope you did too <3


End file.
